Everything Great About The Day Naruto Became Hokage
by Animan10
Summary: After seeing some negative criticism concerning the OVA, "The Day Naruto Became Hokage," I had to step up to defend it. It's just a (rather unhealthy) habit of mine. Inspired by the Youtube Channel, CinemaWins. Feel free to read, regardless of your intentions. Also, spoilers, but you knew that.


After I saw a particular fanfic that insisted that this OVA was bad and bashed Hinata, I just had to write this story. Not to mention how generally well received my last "Everything Great About" story was. Hopefully, you find my arguments interesting to say the least and I hope I educate you on a thing or two. Now, to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The following is a parody of CinemaWins' "Everything Great About" series. All content referenced belongs to its respective owners. The only content I own is the work itself and any claims I make to justify the work being examined.

* * *

 **The screen pans down a picture of all of the previous Hokage while Hinata gives a speech about their history. Just as Naruto is about to appear on screen, the speech is cutoff and we see an image of Naruto fast asleep on the couch, drooling a bit.**

Hahahaha! Okay, props to the writers to undercut their own moment with a joke. My first real laugh and it is not even a full minute in yet. **(Ding)**

 **We see the Uzumaki household, a rather humble and cozy home. Himawari is shown gently placing a bowl as she sets the table, giggling as she puts it into place.**

AWWW! She is just too cute! **(Ding)**

Also, this is great foreshadowing for will happen with Himawari. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: Could you please go wake your father up? It's getting late.**

 **Himawari: Okay!**

 **Boruto: Is dad seriously still asleep?**

 **Hinata: Adults have lots of responsibilities.**

Hahahaha! You never change, Naruto. **(Ding)**

If I could create a separate win counter for Himawari being cute, I would. **(Ding)**

Boruto is pretty cute too. **(Ding)**

Also, before he even officially becomes Hokage, Hinata acknowledges that Naruto is going to be very busy in the future. **(Ding)**

A blink and you'll miss it moment, Himawari's stuffed panda is sitting at the table. She really does care about it that much! **(Ding)**

 **Himawari enters Naruto's study, which is rather messy and has half eaten food spread across the desk. Naruto himself is asleep on the couch.**

Even though Naruto will never change, he is still ready for an office job. He has a whole room dedicated to office work and has accommodations for when he enviably spends the nights in it. Sure, we never actually see him use this plan, but this is Naruto, he would be the kind of guy to forget his own work at home plan. **(Ding)**

 **Himawari attempts to wake Naruto up gently before Boruto walks in and jumps on his stomach, giving him a rude awakening.**

Again, she is just so cute! **(Ding)**

Boruto, you are just hilarious! **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: Hey, isn't today the Hokage's Inauguration or whatever? Shouldn't you be getting up on your own?**

 **Naruto: Hehehehe.**

Even Naruto acknowledges how ridiculous this is. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: I'm going to go pick up your formal attire.**

 **Naruto: It isn't ready yet? Really?**

 **Hinata: No, sorry. Apparently the artisan who is doing the embroidery is very, very picky.**

 **Artisan: This is the one thing I can't delegate. This has been my job for many years.**

 **Hinata: She's done the embroidery for every Hokage so far and wants it to be perfect. I was told it wasn't going to be finished until the very last minute. Sorry.**

 **Naruto (Thoughts): Oh right, it wasn't finished in time for Kakashi Sensei's inauguration.**

Now, I'm not a cosplayer myself, but I've heard stories. This is a very possible situation. **(Ding)**

Also, Kakashi's cloak with a patch is just hilarious. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata: I'm going to go pick it up right now, but I might not make it home in time. I'll just go straight to the venue. So please, you and the kids just go on ahead and I'll meet you there.**

 **Naruto: Okay. Finish up you guys. Alright?**

 **Boruto and Himawari: Okay!**

 **Naruto: (Skeptical grunt)**

I think it's clear that Hinata is the more practical of the two in this relationship. **(Ding)**

And the fact that Naruto sounds a little skeptical is just hilarious, like he expects something to go array. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata arrives at the venue with the cloak to find that Naruto has not arrived yet. After they joke about the situation a bit, Hinata rushes home to check. Once she leaves, everyone agrees it does not look good.**

The fact that they are joking about this and are so nonchalant about it shows how deep their friendship really is. **(Ding)**

 **Back at the house, Naruto is putting on his shoes and calls the kids to get ready to leave too. However, Boruto and Himawari are in a tug of war over Himawari bringing her stuffed panda along with them. Naruto complains about this to himself for a second before smiling to himself.**

A perfectly normal family. **(Ding)**

That smile on Naruto's face makes a lot of sense. Yes, he is annoyed, but after a life of loneliness, he is grateful that he has a family now and that his home is no longer empty. **(Ding)**

 **Amidst their fighting, the panda rips at the neck, where Boruto acknowledges that he messed up.**

Admitting when you've messed up, even if it is silently. **(Ding)**

And the silence when the panda rips just spells trouble. **(Ding)**

 **Himawari gets up and turns to Boruto with tears in her angry Byakugan.**

Yup. **(Ding)**

 **Himawari beats up Boruto, knocking him into the hallway.**

Yup. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto: Dad! It's her! Himawari snapped! She's really strong! And really scary too!**

The fact that Himawari is acting like Kushina is just a huge win. **(Ding)**

And with the revelation that Hinata is scary when mad, it has fueled my headcanon that all Uzumaki women are super scary when mad, regardless of how the join the clan. **(Ding)**

 **Himawari: Locked on.**

Scary. **(Ding)**

 **Naruto ends up taking the hit, knocking him out. Kurama is hit as well.**

Scary. **(Ding)**

The fact Kurama felt that as well is hilarious and makes sense. Himawari hit the seal. Double win. **( Two Dings)**

 **Sarada and Chocho talk at the Inauguration, with Chocho completely missing the point.**

The fact that Chocho is so self-centered that she always thinks the conversation is about her or her food is pretty funny. **(Ding)**

The fact that Sarada doesn't care too much about the status of Hokage makes sense, as this is before she learned to appreciate it and make it her goal from spending time with Naruto. **(Ding)**

 **The inauguration starts without Naruto, with Konahamaru disguising himself as Naruto to keep it the show going, all while suppressing his own verbal tick.**

Konahamaru as Naruto is hilarious. **(Ding)**

The fact that Iruka comments on how "it just isn't like him" is pretty funny too. **(Ding)**

The entire village cheering for him, the same village that despised him as a child is just so heartwarming. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata comes home to find Naruto passed out, worried over his state.**

This is just so sweet. **(Ding)**

 **Boruto is hiding in the closet from Himewari, who is looking for some revenge. She taunts him, asking if they are playing hide and seek and pretending she doesn't know where he is before laughing evilly.**

Scary. **(Ding)**

Nice knowing you, Boruto. At least you survived this. **(Ding)**

 **Hinata (Narrator): In case you were wondering, the Byakugan also gives one the ability to see through objects.**

The fact they went out of their way to remind us that Boruto is pretty much dead is hilarious. **(Ding)**

 **The credits role as a plethora of stills appears, showing the aftermath of Naruto's inauguration.**

All of it. A win for each still. **(Seven Dings)**

An extra win for the one where Kurama is running away from Himawari. **(Ding)**

This was a great OVA to pair with "Boruto: Naruto the Movie". It provides us with a look of Naruto's start as the Hokage and is all around hilarious. **(Ding)**

A lot of people's main complaint about this is that Naruto's inauguration was a big moment for him and this OVA makes a huge joke out of it. I have to admit, I agree, but that was the point. **(Ding)** The OVA gave us and Naruto preview of how difficult balancing work and family are going to be for him. By trying to act as the Hokage and get to his inauguration on time, he failed to act as a father and keep his kids from fighting. **(Ding)** When the fighting spirals out of control, Naruto then tries to act as a father and ends up failing to act as the Hokage, missing his own inauguration. **(Ding)** Iruka even mentions this by mentally telling Naruto that the hard part has just begun. **(Ding)**

At the same time, it also depicts a very real problem in Japan. Men often have a lot of trouble balancing their work life and their family life due to that fact that in Japanese culture, you are essentially married to your job. **(Ding)** As a result, some men don't even bother finding relationships since the work done to sustain a family ends up putting a strain on family relations. For an eastern audience, hits very close to home but the message is lost to a western audience that fails to do the research. **(Ding)**

Over all, this was a great OVA that was hilarious all around, adds depth to Naruto's future, personal struggles, and has a great, hidden commentary on Japanese work ethics. **( Three Dings)** Can't wait to see what Boruto has in store.

 **Win Count: 56**

 **Sentence: Guys night with Naruto and friends**

* * *

I hope you found that one interesting. If I missed anything you think I should have included, please let me know in the reviews. If you have anything else you want me to defend, also leave it in the reviews. If it's something I have watched myself, I will try to get to cover it. If you want to see more stories like this, check out my new community, "Everything Great About," where I put all of the stories I make in the name of defending works of fiction.


End file.
